Mistwalk
Who is Mistwalk? Mistwalk is a bartender who frequently works at The Great Pug, serving the many patrons of VRChat. Though the "neighborhood has gone to shit," and "the pay sucks," he has a soft spot for the aging establishment. Personality Mistwalk never had a formal education - something he is rather embarrassed about, and will tell you he "reads a lot" to compensate. Working as a bartender in The Great Pug has given him a knack for sarcastic small talk. Divorced from a marriage he'd rather not discuss, he often sympathizes with bar patrons expressing romantic woes. Decidedly single, he sees relationships as a poor investment of energy, preferring to focus on employment opportunities. There is also the inconvenience that his Nanosuit renders him permanently incapable of direct human contact. History Mist claims he was previously employed as a Janitor at a "major military biotech company," but "fled in the middle of his shift" when a serious "incident" destroyed the facility. Unsatisfied with his work and pay whilst employed there, and feeling owed several thousand dollars in back pay for various demeaning custodial jobs, he stole one of the suits manufactured at the facility. As the facility was destroyed, he will tell you it's "one of the only remaining in existence." While the suit bestows interesting perks, most notably a high resistance to damage and the ability to "cloak," Mist was unaware of the full price he'd pay by donning it: the suit quickly "bonded" with his human physiology rendering him incapable of removing it without risking his own life. As he was not an ideal candidate for a suit to begin with - the suit often malfunctions, seen as a flickering or inadvertant activation of its cloaking mechanism. Mistwalk befriended the robot Crake while working at Pug and occasionally accompanies it on journies exploring new worlds. At a house party with Crake he met WiFiPunk and Coffeebean, enjoying their company on several occasions and volunteering his services to WiFi as a bartender on dates he arranges. During the exploration of the haunted police station, Mist was introduced to Roflgator and since will stop by The Gator Bar on occasion after his shift is over at The Pug, enjoying the best drinks around and - of course - the Gator Sandwich. He would get recruited by Roflgator to work at his bar as a part-time bartender in Aug 2018, during one of the times when the alligator robot had a shortage of workers. It was a short lived endeavor however as he would later leave, leaving very little trace of his whereabouts. In June 2019, Mistwalk would return to the world of VRchat. Having enjoyed a relaxing vacation with many successful business dealings this year, he has been seen donning a top hat and frighteningly cheerful umbrella. Trivia *In real life, Mistwalk is teacher in a major U.S. school district and holds National Boards certification. *Mistwalk's late-night play schedule seems to coincide with summer-break in schools across the United States. Gallery and Mistwalk attempt to discern the appeal of mirrors...]] Rofl Aug 24th 16 Ms Agent Fox and Mistwalk.jpg|Mistwalk conversing with Gator Bar patrons. Rofl Aug 24th 68 Mistwalk.jpg|Volunteering to give Jor Rilla a break from serving drinks. Rofl Aug 24th 12 AJs Funeral.jpg|Attending the funeral of AJLiddell Rofl Aug 24th 12 AJs Funeral.jpg|Attending the funeral of AJLiddell Mist1.png|Mistwalk drinking at the Gator Bar. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans